


Perchance to Dream

by misura



Category: Tour of the Merrimack - R. M. Meluch
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farragut has no trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/gifts).



> I'd have liked to write happy!fic for these two, but it didn't happen.

The thought - the _memory_ , Farragut told himself, again and again until he was almost able to believe it, of Augustus did not keep him awake at night. Other, less personal things had a habit of doing that. Not Augustus. Never Augustus.

He could not deny something had been left unfinished between them, certain topics left undiscussed even though they'd argued about nearly everything, certain actions often considered yet never taken. And now it was too late.

The memory of Augustus did not keep Farragut awake at night.

But of the feeling of his own hand on his cock, imagining it belonged to a lanky patterner whose hands had been nothing like Farragut's at all, except that they were strong - well. Farragut supposed that feeling might have helped him find the peace he needed to fall asleep every now and then.


End file.
